epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Snowflake
Besides other things, a screenshot of its background would also be useful. Snowflake is an optional boss in , and also a summon. He can be found in the "glitch area" within the Forgotten Temple after the Emerald of Life, Sapphire of Dreams and the Ruby of Death have been collected at the three towns. Appearance Snowflake features the same "pixelated" aesthetic theme as the Pixels, and is based off NoLegs. Snowflake is a large white cat with an "uneasy" expression. He has very large eyes with a minuscule dot for pupils. He wields a white blade, and has a tuft of fur on his forehead. Like the game he acts as a reference to, Snowflake has a very minimalist color scheme. He is not merely monochrome or grayscale but rather is entirely black and white, and so are his spells. Overview Snowflake is neutral to all elements and doesn't attack with any. He does however have resistances to certain statuses as well as all stat debuffs. Snowflake is capable of many strong multi-hit attacks, many of which hit random targets. He deals outstanding damage and gets to attack twice per turn. He also has the lowest base catch score of all foes in the game. Defeating Snowflake on Epic gives the player the Determination medal. Statistics Before the v2 update, had 4 base Accuracy. Attacks and Abilities Stagger on Hard or Epic difficulties. Ignores . |Attack2 = 3x Swing |Target2 = Random |Power2 = 350/3 |Type2 = Physical |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Gets 66% chance of 1x Stagger on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = 6x Swing |Target3 = Random |Power3 = 500/6 |Type3 = Physical |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Gets 100% chance of 1x Stagger on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Fork Frenzy |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 300/3 |Type4 = Physical |StatusChance4 = 100% |StatusStrength4 = 2x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = If Foe Remix is enabled, summons either a Cat Wizard, Cat Warrior, Cat Sniper, Cat Bomber or Cat Ninja. |Attack5 = Sword Storm |Target5 = All |Power5 = 210/4 |Type5 = Physical |StatusChance5 = 33% |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = If Foe Remix is enabled, summons either a Cat Wizard, Cat Warrior, Cat Sniper, Cat Bomber or Cat Ninja. |Attack6 = Bone Fish |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 180 |Type6 = Magical |StatusChance6 = 100% |StatusStrength6 = 1x |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Notes6 = Status strength increased to 2x on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack7 = Bone Fishes |Target7 = All |Power7 = 180 |Type7 = Magical |StatusChance7 = 100% |StatusStrength7 = 1x |StatusIcon7 = |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Notes7 = Status strength increased to 2x on Hard or Epic difficulties. If Foe Remix is enabled, summons either a Cat Wizard, Cat Warrior, Cat Sniper, Cat Bomber or Cat Ninja. |Attack8 = Rice Ball Bomb |Target8 = Single |Power8 = 250/3 |Type8 = Magical |StatusChance8 = 100% |StatusStrength8 = 5x |StatusIcon8 = |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Attack9 = Rice Ball Bomb x2 |Target9 = Random |Power9 = 500/6 |Type9 = Magical |StatusChance9 = 100% |StatusStrength9 = 5x |StatusIcon9 = |Acc9 = 100% |Crit9 = 10% |RdF9 = 10% |Notes9 = Base spell is 3 hit, so retargeting and statuses happen on every third hit. Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. If Foe Remix is enabled, summons either a Cat Wizard, Cat Warrior, Cat Sniper, Cat Bomber or Cat Ninja.}} Summoned foes will be at the same level as Snowflake. Battle logic Action (acts twice every turn): * <34% HP → 6x Swing (2/6), Sword Storm (1/6), Fork Frenzy (1/6), Bone Fishes (1/6), Rice Ball Bomb x2 (1/6); * <49% HP → 6x Swing (2/4), Sword Storm (1/4), Fork Frenzy (1/4); * <64% HP → 3x Swing (2/4), Sword Storm (1/4), Fork Frenzy (1/4); * <79% HP → 3x Swing (2/4), Bone Fish (1/4), Rice Ball Bomb (1/4); * Otherwise → Sword Swing (2/4), Bone Fish (1/4), Rice Ball Bomb (1/4). *If Snowflake's catchscore is >55 and all players are Lovable, Bone Fish and Rice Ball Bomb (only the single target versions) become Sword Swing instead, while Fork Frenzy becomes Sword Storm. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 50% → Sword Swing. Strategy Snowflake doesn't have any special gameplay-affecting triggers, helpers or even healing; he simply uses ludicrously powerful non-elemental attacks, most of which hit multiple times, so there aren't many quirks to strategize around. Setting up a "tank" to soak up the damage (with the status and very defensive equipment) will help immensely. The party's equipment should focus on stats and buffs, but try to get immunities against , and (Stagger is used only on Hard and Epic difficulties); the boss also utilizes and , blockable only by . Combinations like Defending with Genji Armor (male armor) and Fairy (flair) — which gives an 80% buff and — can be used to save on turns. To help keep Snowflake from performing a total party kill, invest in skills that can apply , and Auto-Revive (including equipment that can randomly apply them), start the battle with strong Attack, or/and debuffs, and of course keep your own defensive buffs high. , and will deal damage to the boss while the party recovers from his attacks. Since Snowflake already gets two turns, Haste from the Cherry Blossom weather will not affect him, meaning the Fabulous Gloop summon may be useful. Builds Pacifist Run Confirmed to work on Epic and does not require Premium-exclusive equipment. This build is intended to defeat Snowflake not through sheer power but through endless status conditions. The trick is to constantly put Snowflake under Tired, Weaken and Curse; this will halve his stats and make the battle comparably easy. If you have a spare turn, using Firecrackers or sticking Poison on him will help with things. Matt: The offense. While Soul Eater cuts Matt's defences, Lance will be tanking most of the blows and regardless the armor alongside the Balance Badge mitigates it. More importantly, Soul Eater has huge offensive power along with counter and HP drain with that counter. It also inherently possesses Curse, filling in one of the three crippling status conditions. Matt will be dealing the most damage here, and should be using his turns to attack. Either weapon-elemental skills (either Legend or Unleash) or Overgrowth should be used to keep up the attrition. The set also uses the classic GenjiDefend combination with Fairy, meaning that Matt generally will keep his buffs if he sets up. Lance: The tank. Cat Tail and either Target Badge or the Angry Faic alone help dodge a bunch of things, but the build gives him some serious bulk. The Soul Pistol in particular grants good defensive stats and HP Drain, but also inflicts Weaken on targets, letting Lance use Double Shot to keep Snowflake Weakened. With the Space Ace's Regen as well as the Tr*force's Morale, Snowflake is not likely to be able to kill Lance. Anna: The support. Chieftain's Horns with the Peace Sticker give great Weakening ability, though automatic Arrow Rain from the Angel Wing may prove more useful. Anna can get Gaia Bloom, letting her cover Tired, and has lots of abilities that let her help wear out Snowflake. Genocide Run (No strategy at the moment, just that the name is appropriate) Summon Snowflake can be captured to be used as a summon. When used, he raises his sword, Dispelling the foes, slashes the enemies 6 times, and finishes with Sword Storm. The background is temporarily changed to the same background in which Snowflake is fought for the duration of the summon. -- -- |Acc = 200% |Crit = -- 10% 10% |RdF = -- 10% 10% |Note = Before the v2 update, cost 150 SP instead. }} Trivia * Snowflake is an elaborate homage to another indie game — Undertale, which has the same minimalist, borderline non-existent aesthetic as Snowflake and also has the opponent talk as the player fights it. ** Snowflake is named "UnderLegs" in game's files, which means that he is an "Undertale-esque NoLegs". Its background is simply named "UNDERTALE". ** Snowflake's medal for beating him on Epic is called Determination, which also acts as a reference to Undertale. * Snowflake was first shown on Matt Roszak's blog as his Undertale fan art back in early 2016, long before any playable builds of the game, with no clues that it could become a boss. * Killing Snowflake will turn the dungeon walls black and the floating objects into red eyes, while capturing Snowflake will turn the dungeon walls gold and the floating objects into white hearts. ** This is presumably an allusion to Undertale's Genocide and Pacifist endings, respectively. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses